The Hobbit: The Quest of Daffodil Baggins
by lozzylol16
Summary: Daffodil Baggins is Bilbo's older over-protective sister. So what happens when she found out he went out on an adventure, well she hunts him down and tries to bring him home, while running into funny complications. (This is my first story, so I'm kind of nervous about posting it, I would love comments for any suggesting that would be great.)


"Hobbit" = talking out loud ' _Hobbit' = talking in head/thinking_ **"Hobbit"** = **t** **alking in Elvish**

* * *

Daffodil P.O.V

I walk out of my room with my pack on my back, in my hunting outfit which consists of black trouser pants, a white blouse and a brown corset over the top of that. I look up to see Bilbo getting ready to sit outside for his morning smoke ' _doesn't he ever get bored with the same old routine'_ I shake my head, that was just how Bilbo was, he was respectable and organised, he like to keep things in order never doing anything spontaneous. "Now Bilbo" he jumps as he turn to see me, clearly he didn't hear me "I am going to hunting and will be back tomorrow, will you be alright….or do you want to get Misses Bucklybeck to check in on you" Bilbo just looks at me, he really should just understand that I am concerned for his well-being. "No Daff, I will be fine you go do whatever it is you do on your little….adventures and I will stay here where it is safe and there is no danger." By now he is just mocking me, if it is one thing Bilbo hates in this world its adventures, too messy he says. I walk over to the door "Well if you insist, but if you do go out please leave a note, you know I hate it when you go out without so much of a note saying where." And with that I left on my journey.

Bilbo P.O.V

It been 10 minutes since Daff left, and I was happily smoking on my front bench when a shadow blocked the sun, I look up to see an old man dressed in grey robes and a grey pointed hat with a long staff of some sort looking at me. ' _He's not from around here…I wonder if he is lost'_ "Good morning" I say just to be polite. "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on?" I just look at him for a few seconds before replying "All at once I suppose." He just looks at me for a while "Can I help you?" The old man now just has a twinkle in his eyes as he speaks "That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." I look at him like he's mad "An adventure? …..Well I don't image anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventuress." _'Expect for Daff, oh I hope she hasn't spoken with him, then I will never be able to get settled down.'_ "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" I walk over to my mail, hoping that he will go away if I ignore him, he doesn't. I clear my throat "Good Morning!" And with that I head to the door. Just has I get there he speaks again "To think that I should have lived to be "good morninged" by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door!" I stop mid step "Beg your pardon?" He just learns on his staff "You've changed. And not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Now I'm confused "I'm sorry, do I know you?" "Well, you know my name although you don't remember I belong to it; I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means... me." Now I'm looking at him in awe "Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks. Old Took use to have them on Mid-summer's Eve. No idea you were still in business." I say with a chuckle. "And where else should I be? All the same, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well, that's decided. It will be very good for you... and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." "Inform who? Wait, wha- no! No. No, wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you- not today! Not- I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning!" And with that I hurry back inside and shut the door.

[Later that evening]

I think I just went through the worst possible dinner 'party' in my life. My entire home has been destroyed by DWARFVES. I'm currently sitting him my hall way after to say the least the most embarrassing thing I could go through, I just fainted in front of a group of dwarves as they spoke of a dragon. ' _And Gandalf wants me to go with them, oh bother if I faint just at the words of what could happen then what am I going to be like out there.'_ Gandalf walks in looking concerned "I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." His expression changes now "You've been sitting quietly for far too long! Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. He'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would've liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there." "I can't just go running off into the blue! I am a Baggins….of Bag End!" "You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great Uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse?" I look up at him and say "Yes" "Well, he could! At the Battle of Greenfields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time." Now I look at him in humour "I do believe you made that up." My expression changes as he speaks "Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." "Can you promise that I will come back?" Now he looks at me with a sad expression as speaks "No. And if you do... you will not be the same." With a strong look on my face I say "That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf. I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit." I get up and head to my room, I've had enough of these dwarves.

[The next Morning]

I leave my room and look around to see the house completely empty of dwarves. I breathe out a sigh of relief and continue my walking into my kitchen. I see something on the counter, it's the contract from last night. ' _Why would they leave it here….it would be nice to go on an adventure…..I better go pack then'_ And with that I sign the contact and go into my room to pack a bag for the road. As I am about to leave, I quickly write a note to Daff ' _Well she is always telling me to go on adventures, let's hope she isn't too mad when I return…if I return.'_ I put the note on the table and run out the door, contact in hand. On the way Misses Bucklybeck yell after me "Mr. Bilbo, where're you off to?" I quickly shout back "Can't stop! I'm already late." "Late for what?" Excitedly I yell back "I'm going on an adventure!"

Daffodil P.O.V

I arrive home mid-morning to an empty home that looks like it has had a pack of wolves run though it. ' _Where's Bilbo'_ "Bilbo?" I shout as I look around, I walk into the kitchen to see a note. ' _At least he wrote a note, hopefully he explained why the house looks like this.'_ I open to note to read

'Dear Daffodil,

If you are reading this, that means you got my note, I am sorry about the state of the house but a group of dwarves came to the house for dinner last night and destroyed everything. I can't explain much because I'm going to be late but I'm going on an Adventure with Gandalf and 13 dwarves, how exciting. I want you to know that I love you and I hope that I make it back alive.

Love Bilbo.'

I reread this twice to make sure I'm not seeing things….I'm not. ' _Has Bilbo gone mad, he won't survive out there and what on earth is wrong with him…that's it I'm going to give in a peace of my mind._ ' I run out of the kitchen, on the way grabbing a frying pan ' _I'm can't hurt him too much but this would make sure he doesn't bleed, just some bruises.'_ I run down road to see Misses Bucklybeck she asks me "Where are you going Daffodil?" I just shout back in rage "To bring Bilbo home, so I can kill him for being stupid." And with that I take off again.

[Later that night]

I hide behind the trees seeing Bilbo talking or well listening to a group of dwarves talking, I can also see Gandalf talking to an old looking dwarf. He looks up for a second to catch a glimpse of me and I can see that twinkle that he has in his eye but he doesn't say a thing, that's good. Bilbo's backs to me so I walk out of my hiding spot and behind him, by now about 2 or 3 dwarves see me but before they could say a thing, I raise my pan and bring it down. WHACK. Bilbo falls to the ground unconscious. I look up to see everybody looking at me in shock but I just glare at Gandalf, and by the look in his eye he knows he's in trouble. "GANDALF, what on earth where you thinking to bring Bilbo out here, you know exactly what's out here." I shout at him as a stalk over to him, he just say "Well, you always say he needs an adventure, I just thought to help out." I glare at him raising my pan to his face "You know for a fact that every time I say that I am jesting, he can't survive out here. Bilbo is not an outdoor hobbit, he like comfort not blood and dirt." I say in a softer voice. I hear groaning and I turn back into a raging hobbit. I turn and stalk over to him, picking him up by the collar and all the way off the ground. By now he is awake and aware of who is holding him "Daff….um I can explain….please don't hurt me." I just ignore him and walk him over to a tree, pulling out one of my throwing daggers as I do "Oh don't worry Bilbo, we are just going to have a chat…..with you hanging from a tree and me yelling at you." As I pin him to the base of the tree with his feet just dangling from the ground. "Daff please this is completely unnecessary." I just look at him then turn around to see Gandalf and dwarves looking at me "What?" ' _It's like they've never seen a women before'_ I roll my eyes and turn back to Bilbo. "Now Bilbo….WHAT GAVE YOU THE BLOODY IDEA TO GO OFF INTO THE WILDERNESS WITH NO WEAPONS, NO PROTECTION NO NOTHING. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I KEEP TELLING YOU TO GO ON ADVENTURES, I ONLY JOKE. BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN TO ACTUAL GO OFF ON ONE, YOU STUPID PIGHEADED HOBBIT." By the time I'm done I am panting, I take a few moments to breathe the continue shouting at him for another 5 minutes. I would have kept going but I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turn to see a dwarf with beautiful blue eyes and most amazing beard ever. ' _I think I've died and gone to Valar, oh my, he is the most handsome'_ I look at him "Yes?" I say him a sweet voice, like I haven't been shouting at a poor hobbit behind me. "I would appreciate, if you stop yelling at our burglar." Oh my, that voice so hot I would love to ju- wait did he say their _burglar_. "I'm sorry handsome, but did you just say 'our burglar'?" He looks at me with a blank expression but I could see at our closeness that his eyes widened a bit. "Yes, that's because he is our burglar and we need him for our quest, so you are goin-" WHACK. He didn't even get to finish his sentence before I hit him, he fall to the ground still conscious. As his fellow dwarf rush forward I shout "HE IS NOT YOUR BURGLAR YOU STUPID DWARF" And I turn back to Bilbo you just has a shock expression on his face, "What Bilbo, you should be used to me hitting people with something" He still looks shock but replies "No it's not that, it's the fact that you it Thorin, he's the leader of the quest." I just say "I don't care who he is he does not get to claim you has their burglar…..now explain to me why you are their 'burglar'" He doesn't reply, he just looks behind me. I turn to see, one an angry Thorin with a bump on his head and a group of dwarves holding him back from hitting me with his sword. "Well that's quite rude of you to try to strike someone when their back is turned." I say as I pull out my sword "Right, let's settle this then, winner gets to take Bilbo." By now even the dwarves stop in confusion, Gandalf walks over now "Daffodil I think its best if we explain why we need Bilbo, before you make harm to Thorin here."

[After a few minutes explaining]

"Absolutely not, I will not allow Bilbo to fight a bloody dragon." I am furies, how dare they say they need Bilbo for a suicidal task, all for a bloody mountain. "If it is alright to ask, but why do you care about Bilbo so much Miss?" Ori asks this, by now Gandalf has told me all of their names. I turn to Bilbo, who is still on the tree, "Bilbo darling, why didn't you mention me?" I turn back to the dwarfs and say to them "What do you think I am to Bilbo, after all you have just seen." _'I always love asking people this because they always respond with the wrong answer, every time.'_ Kili now speaks "Wife?" I just burst out laughing, "oh Valar no, I am Bilbo's older sister, hence why I worry about him, he's my responsibility." The look on their faces when I tell them this is priceless. ' _I suppose Gandalf will take care of Bilbo for me…..and maybe this will be good for him.'_ I turn to Gandalf and speak in the language of Elves, so no one hear but us " **Will you take care of him for me."** Instead of answering he just nods. I sigh and walk over to Bilbo, taking the dagger and putting it back, I pull Bilbo into a hug and whisper "I want to you have fun, don't dwell on the bad think about what could happen. And know that I love you" I pull back and tell the group "We good luck with him, he's absolutely useless at everything and you will have to put up with his annoying comments." Gandalf just laughs, while the dwarves look at me like I'm insane, "Well I best be off, good luck on your quest" and I start to walk back into the woods when I hear Thorin shout out "It isn't safe to go into the venturing off alone in the dark, these orcs around here." I just laugh and say "Oh I know." Twirling my frying pan in my hands before walking off. If the group looked and listened close enough they would have seen blood stains on the pan and hear the yells of pain coming from the nearby Orcs.


End file.
